Field emission displays are one type of field emission device, and are utilized in a variety of display applications. Conventional field emission displays include a cathode plate having a series of emitter tips fabricated thereon. The tips are configured to emit electrons toward a phosphor screen to produce an image. The emitters arc typically formed from an emitter material such as conductive polysilicon, molybdenum, or aluminum. Multiple emitters are typically utilized to excite a single pixel. For example, 120 emitters might be used for a single pixel. Individual pixels of color displays contain a deposited one of red, green, or blue phosphor.
The ease or ability with which emitter tips emit electrons is impacted by a number of factors, including a property known as the work function of the material. Other parameters remaining constant, the lower the work function of the material from which the emitters are made, the greater the electron emissivity of the emitter. This typically translates in an ability to use lower voltages and currents to drive the emitters.